


Valentine's Day

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stony Man Series - Various Authors, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winterhawk - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Bucky and Clint were playing couple games, then decided to play with each other.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Some stony but main focus if winterhawk!! sorry another binge writing.

Another mission ended, another successful night in the books. The avengers decided to go to the nearest bar, for a drink, to let lose a little bit, come on, they been fighting for the past week, they went to one exclusive bar, somehow was owned by Tony, must be one of his impulsive buying. Tony as usual ordered scotch, Bucky and Steve took their beers, Sam was the designated driver for the night so he took a coke instead, Natasha and Clint always like to try something new, and Rhodey being rhodey, decided to just drink water, Bruce wasn’t into alcohol so he grab an orange juice, as he was already tired from hulking out. They were enjoying the music, making small conversation with each other, laughing at the stupid jokes Clint makes, or when he stumbles a few time. It was another peaceful night, everyone was enjoying everything. Did I mention it was Valentine’s Day, so the bar had this couple games, the winner get’s their drink on the house.   
“Any couples would like to join our games for tonight?” the host spoke into the mic.  
“hey guys, let’s join in!” Clint shouted over the music.  
“nah, I’m still exhausted from hulking out, I have to sit this one out, “Bruce said as he held his juice.  
“me too, I want to sit out and enjoy the show,” Rhodey said with a nod.  
“STEEEEBBBBBBB, LET’S GOOOOOOO!!” Tony shouted, rather tipsy and pulling Steve arm to the dance floor.  
“Go ahead lover boy, your baby wants to play!” Bucky teased Steve while elbowing his ribs.  
“You’re just lucky I love you too damn much, Stark!” Steve chuckled while being drag, “Natasha come on join us, you will love it!” Steve said while pulling Natasha along.  
“ Come on Sam!, I’m not going alone right now!!” Natasha said while patting Sam on the shoulder.  
“ let’s go Buckaroo, we shouldn’t miss the fun!!” Clint shouted happily, dancing around Bucky.  
“Stop calling me that Barton, it ain’t cute!” Bucky smack the back of Clint’s head, deep down he really enjoyed the pet names, how could he not, the walking mess always made him happy .  
“you know you love it , Bucky Bear!” Clint teased again.  
As the avengers got in line, you can see the couples having fun, Tony hugging Steve like his life depended on it, Sam and Natasha joking around as usual, they were really great friends. Then there were Bucky and Clint, a bit awkward but yet they pretend to look like brothers. But everyone on the teams knows, they are hot for each other, but somehow they’re stupid and blinded. Bucky and Clint always teased each other, flirted in the corridors, over the intercom, they were always joking with each other, they always were finding for each other.  
The first thing Bucky would look for, every morning, was his favourite archer.   
“Hey JARVIS, where’s clint?” Bucky would ask every morning without fail.  
“He’s at the gym, Mr Barnes.” Or “In the common area, napping, Mr Barnes.” Or “He’s with Ms Romanov at the training ground, Mr Barnes,” but his favourite was always, “ He’s at the range, Mr Barnes” JARVIS would always reply. Bucky always likes it when Clint was at the range, that was where they first met, they always tend to spend time together over there, challenging each other, to see who was a better shooter, who had better aiming.  
On Clint side, he never complain bout the company he had with Bucky, he loves it when Bucky would always wanna join him wherever he was, even if it was a day at the gym, or at the range, even if there were tired from another mission, Clint always loved to spend time with Bucky, he would never admit that he had feelings for The Winter Soldier, he just felt comfortable with him. He would ask JARVIS, if Bucky was awake or where Bucky was, he would always rush to where Bucky was, even if he just got up for breakfast, he would run into the kitchen, and shout “ Good morning Barnes!!!”  
And Bucky would always turn to him, even if he looks tired, he would flash a smile , Clint didn’t realise when that happened, but he liked it when Bucky smiles.

Back at the bar, the crowd were cheering, the avengers were playing a game, to see who was stronger, they had to piggyback their partners, of course the Super Soldier could win, because technically they were stronger, so they spice things up, for each level, their partner has to take a shot, everyone knows once Tony gets drunk, he was abit restless.  
So the game started, with Steve carrying Tony on his back, Sam had Natasha on his back, Bucky had Clint on his back. First level was easy, stand on one leg for a minute. All three succeeded, even other couples. The crowd continued to cheer, second round was slightly hard, they had to do squats while holding their partner like a koala, Steve nearly drop Tony, cos he was moving too much, more like grinding on Steve. Sam was struggling but he made it, Bucky was really confident with it, he was okay, he didn’t even break a sweat. Some couple didn’t make it. They were already at their fifth round, with Sam and Natasha against Bucky And Clint, last round they said, was to walk around the clubs, and to take 5 shots each, even the one carrying , and make it back on stage. Natasha thought it was easy, but Sam didn’t like taking shots, he was the designated driver anyways, but Bucky and Clint weren’t’ even drunk or tipsy to start with, thank god for Super Soldier Serum, and Clint high tolerance for alcohol. As Bucky and Sam gulped down their 5th shots and trying to make it back to the stage, they say Sam stumbled and nearly drop Natasha, she was pissed but it was always joking when it comes to them both. So Bucky and Clint won, they both were cheering and laughing with each other and hugging it out, Bucky liked to smell of Clint, a mixture of alcohol, blood and sweat, it was his favourite scent, a scent he calls home.  
They all decided to go back to the compound, all either to drunk or to exhausted to continue. There were still giggles being heard in the cars, they were really enjoying the night, as they reached the compound, all went their separate ways, Bucky and Clint went up to their floors, which they requested only recently cos Bucky wanted to be near Clint, while climbing out the elevator, somehow Clint manage to trip, and fall face flat on the ground, Bucky could only laugh his ass off.  
“Fuck you!” Clint scowled while trying to get up,  
“Maybe if you asked me nicely?” Bucky said, mid laughter, trying to help Clint up.  
“Yeah, fuck me good then Barnes!’ Clint replied without thinking. Bucky just smirk.  
Without any warning, Bucky just pulled Clint up and closed the distance between them, he kissed Clint roughly, he couldn’t blame the alcohol, he wasn’t drunk, but he really wanted to kiss Clint’s pink lips at the bar just now, but only now he dared, funny how he thought Clint would push him away, instead Clint deepen their kiss, and pull Bucky closer, he was clinging on Bucky for dear life, he was hanging like a koala, Bucky just carried Clint to his room, “ hey why is it your room not mine?” Clint asked breathlessly, “because mine is a lot cleaner and sound proof, remember doll?” Bucky replied with a smirk, Clint faced redden. Yup he was getting some tonight.

The next day Bucky woke up to an empty bed but there was a note by the side of the bed, “ Nat wanted me at the gym in the morning, see you at breakfast love, ps. Yesterday was perfect”  
Clint wrote, Bucky just smiled at the note, and went to take a shower, Clint was already at the common area, with a bowl of cereal and his usual coffee, he and Natasha was busy talking bout shield shit when Tony walked in, looking like shit, “ what the fuck is that on your neck Barton?” Tony asked with a smirk, even if he was sleepy, Tony could still be a bitch, “ Got bitten by a mosquito Stark!” Clint answered back, bad move Clint, cos Bucky just walked into the kitchen, with matching red marks in his neck. “ Morning guys!” Bucky said, “ Morning there Mosquito!” Tony replied with a smirk, Clint face could only turn a shade redder. Now everyone knows he was banging The Winter Soldier. “Hey there Doll,” Buck said as he kissed Clint on the cheek, Clint just hid himself in his hands.  
Yup the Hawkeye was in love with The Winter Soldier.


End file.
